Cole
Cole is Josh's biggest opponent. He is usually fought near the game, though his presence is known throughout the game. He is usually egotistical, naming the last area of the game after himself. Cole is the reason that the Bomb hit Oilrig, destroying the town and causing many people to be killed or wounded. He was traveling by train that Josh was guarding. However, due to a skirmish, the explosive cargo destroyed one of the largest town. This affected the looks of Adam Rhoni, Ryan R, Josh K, and others. He was found guilty, and was sentenced to jail. However, he was able to escape thanks to Jesse and Nick. He then vowed that he would destroy Josh and all he held dear. Besides those two, he is also friends with Emil. Cole's attacks are either physical, tossing various hands (such as a bomb hand or fan arm), or electrical in nature. Cole's hands are large enough to crush a man's head. Cole not only has the Elemental Gem Kunzite, but he also has part of the broken Agate. Looks and Appearance Cole was once a human. However, he usually has a scowl on his face. During his time in prison, his body was brutally injured. This meant that, except for his head, he is mechanical. His torso is human-like, with two arms with hands on them (originally he had crane-like claws). The bottom half of him is replaced with tank-like treads held by multiple axles. He doesn't seem affected by loss of terrain like some bens do. There have been no reports of him being affected by broken parts, such as axles or flat tires either, as the tires themselves are extremely thick. Cyber Cole Cyber Cole is the second form of Cole. For a while, it seemed that, except for size (Cyber Cole is much larger), and a few hairs sticking up, he looked just like Cole. However, he has since lost the tires and now uses a levitation device to flat around. In addition, his main body is computerized, similar to Cyber Pearl's. Finally, His shoulders have gained a much more impressive presence. He is extremely powerful in this form, and favors electrical attacks. Skull Cole See Skull Cole Connection to Pod? It is unknown how Cole became allies with Pod, who is a seed of a planet destroyer. It is said that Pod has taken control of Cole's hatred, driving him towards Pod's own desires. It is unknown on what Cole is getting out of this relationship, though through it he did receive Kunzite. =Games= Cole is often near the end of the game, and is mainly in the early games. Cole does occasionally make appearances outside of the Nyntindois Series in various forms. War of the Worlds Cole is fought at the end of Power Castle. He has 6,000 HP. War of the Worlds II: Time Travel Cole is fought at the top of Cole's Fortress. The first battle he has 2,000 HP. During the second, where he changes into Cyber Cole, he has 5,000 HP. War of the Worlds VII: Y3K Cole is the last boss (except for the perfect game boss), and is found in Cole Tower. He has 5,000 HP and 2,000 MP. Killing him gives you 6,000 EXP, 0 Gp, and a Cole Armor (very powerful defensively, but hurts the wearer). This is how you can tell that he is not the final boss. Category:Nyntindois Characters Category:Final Bosses